


Medicine

by UsedUpBlink



Series: Longing Momets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedUpBlink/pseuds/UsedUpBlink
Summary: It just turned out to be one of those nights where all Levi could do is stand around and hear Eren suffer from himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are just going to be short angsty stories. They'll get longer in time.

_ Pick it up, pick it all up. _

_ And start again. _

 

“Eren open the fucking door. Now!”

 

It turned out to be one of those nights.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Where every little word and movement start to hurt.

 

“Baby.. come on.”

 

Everything felt like it was hovering over his head and falling apart. Everything felt like suffocation.

 

Everything.

 

Everything. 

 

Everything.

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

Eren falls to the ground in a fetal position, and starts sobbing into his arm with his hand gripping onto his bleeding wrist.

 

_ You've got a second chance, _

_ You could go home. _

 

Levi closed his eyes, breathed through his nose, and hung his head on the closed door that blocked him from getting in to help his lover.

He was confused. Levi didn’t know what to do or say to fix this situation. It happened so quick and out of the ordinary, there was no right time to predict it.

 

Eren’s anger issues have grown in the past three weeks, and his depression was only getting worse. Late night adventures and one on one conversations were just becoming a once in awhile thing now.

 

_ Escape it all. _

_ It's just irrelevant. _

  
It just turned out to be one of those nights where all Levi could do is stand around and hear Eren suffer from himself.


End file.
